Nie tego się spodziewaliście? cz.1
[[Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - wersja Dtd1|'Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - wersja Dtd1']]' - odcinek 1' Chris: '''Joł! To jest program nadawany na żywo z wyspy Wawanakwa, położonej w Muscoca , gdzieś w Ontario . Ja jestem Chris McLean i poprowadzę dla was to reality-show. Wyjaśnie po krótce zasady. Dwudziestka dwójka przyjedzie do tego niezbyt pięknie prezentującego się obozu . Hehe. Będą walczyć w dwóch zespołach. Każdy zespół będzie miał swój ładny domek (pokazany jest pokój w którym jest pleśń, brud i po podłodze lata sobie karaluch). Będą oni brać też udział w niebezpiecznych wyzwaniach, a przegrana drużyna wyśle jednego uczestnika do domu . Ceremonie będą odbywać się przy ognisku ￼￼, zawodnicy będą głosować na osobę która ich zdaniem powinna wrócič do domu. Przegrany odbędzie upokarzający marsz portem wstydu i wsiądzie do łódki przegranych . Za chwilę poznamy naszych uczestników . Rozsiądźcie się i oglądacie Wyspę Totalnej Porażki! :) (Intro) Port - przywitanie uczestników: '''Chris: Już za moment przypłyną tu rywalizujący uczestnicy. Oczywiście oni myślą że show odbędzie się w 5-gwiazdkowym kurorcie, więc mogą się lekko wkurzyć. Tia. Będzie śmiesznie xD * Geoff ￼￼ Chris: '''Oto i pierwszy uczestnik - Geoff! '''Geoff: '''Chris McLean? '''Chris: '''To właśnie ja :D '''Geoff: '''No to żółwik ziom (Przybili żółwika) '''Geoff: Kurcze. W broszurze to wyglądało trochę inaczej Chris: '''Być może trochę zmyśliłem xd '''Geoff: '''Spoko. Oby ludzie byli zajebiści ￼￼:D '''Chris: '''Się okaże . Stań sobie przy porcie '''Geoff: '''Ekstra się zapowiada! '''Chris: '''Cieszy mnie twoje pozytywne nastawienie Geoff. No to kogo mamy dalej? * Beth '''Beth: '''WOW! Jestem w obozie Wawanakwa? '''Chris: '''Dokładnie '''Beth: '''Fajniej wyglądał w broszurze :/ '''Chris: '''Wiele rzeczy wygląda fajniej w broszurze '''Beth: '''W sumie. Ale ty Chris wyglądasz super <3 '''Chris: '''Dzięki. Już cię lubię '''Beth: '''Naprawdę? Nie mam za wielu przyjaciół , a teraz jest nim sam Chris McLean <3 (Mocno go objęła) '''Chris: '''Nie zapędzaj się xd￼￼. Może stań koło Geoffa (Beth wykonała polecenie prowadzącego) '''Geoff: '''Co tam ziomalko? '''Beth: '''Chris jest moim przyjacielem :D . Mam nadzieję że go do siebie nie zraziłam. A ty zostaniesz moim przyjacielem? '''Geoff: '''Pewnie mała . Tu będzie super ! Woo-hoo! '''Beth: '''Ale ekstra <3 . Mam już dwóch nowych przyjaciół, a jednym z nich jest Chris McLean <3. Zapamiętam ten dzień do końca życia (Uściskała Geoffa) '''Geoff: '''WOW! Mocny masz uścisk (Beth puściła Geoffa) * Gwen '''Chris: '''Oto i trzecia uczestniczka, czyli Gwen '''Gwen: '''Napewno dobrze trafiłam? '''Chris: '''Pewnie. To obóz Wawanakwa dziewczyno '''Gwen: '''To ja chyba nie skorzystam (Chciała iść , ale zobaczyła że jej łódka odpłynęła) '''Gwen: '''Ech...świetnie (Poszła w stronę Geoffa i Beth) '''Geoff: '''Elo ziomalko :D '''Gwen: '''Aha...dopiero przyjechałam , a ty już chcesz się ze mną kumplować? '''Beth: '''Zostaniesz moją przyjaciółką? '''Gwen: '''Aha...ludzie , weźcie na chwilę na wstrzymanie * LeShawna '''Chris: '''Oto LeShawna! '''LeShawna: '''Joł ludzie! Oto boska LeShawna , która wygra to show i skopie wam dupska '''Gwen: '''Tia...no to zobaczymy '''Geoff: '''Joł! Jestem Geoff '''LeShawna: '''Joł man (Przybili żółwika) '''Beth: '''A ja to Beth :D . Zaprzyjaźnisz się ￼￼ze mną? '''LeShawna: '''No zobaczymy girl, ale wydajesz mi się spoko '''Beth: '''Naprawdę? Ale super <3 '''LeShawna: '''A ty blada? '''Gwen: '''Gwen '''LeShawna: '''Joł! Ale z ciebie sztywniara (Gwen zmarszczyła brwi) * Heather '''Chris: A to jest Heather Heather: Co to za dziura?! Nie na to się umawiałam Chris: Oto obóz Wawanakwa w całej swej okazałości Heather: Po prostu świetnie! O! Konkurencja. Z takimi frajerami napewno wygram Beth: Nie jestem frajerką :/ . Przynajmniej tak mi się zdaje LeShawna: Nie jesteś! Tylko ta idiotka ma jakiś problem. Nikt nie będzie mnie od frajerów wyzywał Gwen: Ani nikogo innego. Jak narobisz sobie wrogów to prędko wylecisz Heather: Nie bój się. Mam swoje sposoby na przetrwanie porąbana gotko Gwen: Wal się LeShawna: Właśnie! Odwal się od niej , bo pożałujesz Heather: Zobaczymy (pokazała im fucka i poszła) Gwen: Dzięki LeShawna: Spoko. Ta laska właśnie zarezerwowała sobie bilet w jedną stronę do domu (Heather stanęła obok Geoffa) Geoff: Co tam mała? Heather: Spadaj leszczu ! Geoff: Super :) Ostra babeczka Heather: Grrr... * Owen Owen: Woo-hoo!!!! Siema ziomy! Ale czadowo!!!! Chris: Siemasz Owen. Cieszę się że ci się podoba Owen: Wypas! Hahaha! :D Geoff: Elo ziom! :D Owen: Elo! Woo-hoo! Ale będzie zabawa Geoff: Tak! Będzie się działo! (Owen mocno przytulił Geoffa) Geoff: Znowu xd Gwen: No i już dwóch głośnych typków (Beth podeszła do Owena) Beth: Eee...cześć Owen: Siema :D ! Woo!!!!!! (Przytulił Beth) * Courtney (Courtney przyszła z bardzo dużym bagażem) Courtney: Liczę że ktoś mi z tym pomoże Chris: Oto i Courtney Courtney: To jest ta nora? Dajcie spokój Chris: Oto obóz Wawanakwa Courtney: Kto mi to zaniesie? Gwen: Eee...nikt? Courtney: Uważaj sobie do kogo mówisz. Jestem córką burmistrza, więc umiem wpływać na ludzi Owen: Ja ci pomogę! TAAK! (Wziął wszystko na ręce ) Courtney: To się nazywa pomoc :) (Owen się potknął i wszystkie bagaże wylądowały na Heather) Owen: UPS Courtney: Ej! To delikatny towar! Mogłeś coś zniszczyć głupku (Heather wyszła spod bagaży) Heather: Ty gruby idioto! Owen: Sorki Gwen i LeShawna: Hahaha xd Courtney: Uffff...wszystko jest w porządku :) * Duncan (Nagle zaczęła lecieć rockowa muza, okazało się że to z łodzi Duncana) Chris: Oto i ósmy zawodnik, czyli Duncan Duncan: Niecierpie niespodzianek Chris: No co? XD . Pamiętaj że już raz trafiłeś do poprawczaka. Chyba nie zamierzasz wracać Duncan: Ech...nie (Podszedł do Courtney) Duncan: Co tam maleńka? Courtney: Spadaj kryminalisto Duncan: Widzę że piczka zasadniczka (Courtney się zaczerwieniła) Courtney: Spadaj! (Poszła gdzieś indziej) Duncan: Haha! Od poprawczaka nic nie wyrywałem :) * Lindsay (Kiedy Lindsay wyszła ze statku wszyscy chłopcy wgapiali się w nią) Chris: To jest Lindsay Linsday: Co się tak gapicie? Nigdy dziewczyny nie widzieliście?! Duncan: Super wyglądasz Lindsay: No i co? Liczy się ludzkie wnętrze Geoff: Mądra ta blondi Lindsay: To że blondynka to nie znaczy że głupia. Jak wygram to wydam kasę na studia prawnicze :) Duncan: Aha xd (Lindsay podeszła do Beth) Beth: Cześć. Zostaniemy przyjaciółkami? Lindsay: Pewnie. Lindsay jestem Beth: Beth :D (Zaczęły sobie rozmawiać) * Cody (Cody wszedł na port niczym macho) Chris: A oto i Cody! Siema ziom Cody: Siemano Chris (Przybili żółwika) Cody: No no no , widzę że laleczki już przyjechały Gwen: Nie pozwalaj sobie dzieciaku Cody: Spoko. Super wyglądasz . Pasuje ci ten styl Gwen: Eee...dzięki? Cody(do LeShawny): Ty też świetnie wyglądasz. I masz duże... LeShawna: Nie pozwalaj sobie Cody: Ok (Podszedł do Lindsay i Beth) Cody: Hej laleczki Beth: Cześć Lindsay: Spadaj (Cody poszedł dalej) Beth: A był taki miły :/ Lindsay: Widać że to mały podrywacz Beth: Ou :/ * Ezekiel Chris: A oto kolejny uczestnik , czyli Ezekiel Ezekiel: Eeee...fajna miejscówa , trochę jak na farmie Chris: Oj. Niedługo przekonasz się że nie za bardzo >:) Heather: W sumie pasujesz do tego środowiska oblechu Ezekiel: A ty jesteś tylko głupią dziewczyną Heather: Co?! Ezekiel: Wiadomo że baby są od siedzenia w kuchni a chłopy rządzą. Właściwie co was tu aż tyle? LeShawna: Zaraz mu ostro przywalę Courtney: Nie będzie mi podskakiwał jakiś nieumyty wsiór z farmy! Lindsay: Oberwiesz Geoff: Spokojnie laski , on pewnie chciał się odgryźć Heather i powiedział to w złości Ezekiel: No co ty ziom? Niech baby wiedzą gdzie ich miejsce (Beth (która stała najbliżej) kopnęła Zerka w przyrodzenie i ten wpadł do wody) Ezekiel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! (pisk dziewczynki) LeShawna: Nieźle laska :) Gwen: Brawo :) Lindsay: Ładnie go uciszyłaś Beth: Dzięki :D Duncan: Ale beka :D. No nie wierzę xD * Eva (Gdy Eva wychodziła z łodzi w tle gra dramatyczna muzyka) Chris: A oto Eva! Eva: TAK! Oto zwyciężczyni tego po*******onego reality-show . Co to k***a jest?! Chris: Obóz Wawanakwa (Eva zacisnęła pięść i zawarczała , a Chris zasłonił się Owenem) Owen: Hehehe! Hejka :D Co tam? Eva: Spadaj gruby . Przyszłam tu po kasę Lindsay: Ej! Może nie wyzywała byś go ze względu na tuszę? Eva: Odwal się blondyno! LeShawna: To ty się lepiej odwal babochłopie i uważaj żeby za dużo wrogów sobie pierwszego dnia nie narobić Gwen: Obawiam się że na to już za późno (Eva już miała sypnáć wiązankę kiedy rozproszyła się kolejnej uczestnikiem) * Justin (Na wyspę przypłynął taki przystojniak że wszystkie dziewczyny od razu zwróciły na niego uwagę) Chris: A oto trzynasty uczestnik , czyli Justin , którego przyjęliśmy że względu na wygląd Justin: No tak . Jak taki program mógłby obejść się beze mnie (Justin mrugnął do Beth , a ta padła z wrażenia ) LeShawna: Ale ciacho (Ezekiel wyszedł z wody) Ezekiel: Wszystkie myślą o tej pięknej buźce. Ha! Znaczy...są głupie i łatwo nimi manipulować . Nie to że pięknie wygładasz, to znaczy tak, ale to dla tych... (Nie dokończył swojego wywodu , bo tym razem LeShawna go kopnęła i wpadł do wody) * DJ Chris: A oto czternasty uczestnik , czyli DJ! DJ: Część wszystkim Beth: Cześć! Ale masz mięśnie DJ: Trochę ćwiczę , i nikt mi nie podskoczy , pokonam wszystkich i wygram milion :D (Zobaczył malutkiego węża) DJ: AAAAA!!! (Duncan go zdeptał) DJ: To co ja mówiłem? A! Że wygram milion * Trent Chris: Oto kolejny uczestnik , czyli Trent Trent: Witam wszystkich kolegów i piękne koleżanki też Heather: Spadaj leszczu Gwen: To ty Spadaj od niego idiotko Heather: Grrr! Trent: Dzięki :) Gwen: Nie no spoko. To jedna z tych co już działają wszystkim na nerwy Trent: Heh. Takie są najgorsze . Gwen: Wiadomo (Oboje się zarumienili) * Brigdette Chris: Kolejną uczestniczką jest Brigdette Bridgette: Cześć wszystkim :) Duncan: Po co ci ta decha? Bridgette: W broszurze pisało że będzie plaża Chris: I jest xD (W tle ukazał się brudny brzeg że śmieciami i mewą) Brigdette: Ech :( Geoff: Nie martw się :D Będzie super Bridgette: Masz świetne nastawienie Geoff: Trzeba być wyluzowanym i szukać w życiu pozytywów Bridgette: Dobre motto :) Geoff: Dzięki :). Ja też jestem surferem . Możemy razem posurfować Bridgette: Świetny pomysł :) (Gdy Brigdette się odwróciła przypadkiem walnęła Evę deską surfingową) Eva: Au! Już nie żyjesz idiotko! (Eva chciała rzucić się na Brigdette, ale LeShawna i Geoff ją przytrzymali) Bridgette: Przepraszam :( LeShawna: Jaka ona mocna DJ: Pomóc wam? Eva: Grrr!!! (Odpuściła i poszła , a LeShawna i Geoff padli że zmęczenia) Bridgette: Dzięki Geoff: Spoko LeShawna: Ale uważaj na następny raz z tą deską Brigdette: Ok :/ * Izzy Chris: A to jest.... Izzy: To ja!!!! Hahaha! Siema ludzie Courtney: Eeee...cześć (Izzy potrząsneła tak mocno ręką Courtney przy przywitaniu że tej zakręciło się w głowie) Courtney: O matko Owen: Siemano Izzy: Ale fajnie wyglądasz grubciu Owen: Dzięki Izzy: Kurcze (Siadła na nim) Izzy: Jesteś zaj******m wierzchowcem stary! Hahaha :D Owen: Dzięki . Woo-hoo :D Heather: Dobrała się parka idiotów Trent: Odpuściłabyś trochę * Harold Chris: Nawet nie dała mi dojść do słowa :/. No dobra . Kto następny? (Poczuł lekkie dyszenie na karku , odwrócił się i zobaczył Harolda) Chris: WOW! Musisz się tak skradać stary? Harold: Sorki. Ale w sumie to tu jest klawa miejscówka Chris: Eeeee...tia spoko . To idź do pozostałych Harold: Siema ludziska Duncan: Nara kujonie xd (Harold spojrzał na LeShawne) Harold: Ale masz piękne kształty. Jesteś taka...wielka :D LeShawna: Że co?! Przywalić ci za taki tekst patyczaku?! Harold: Trenowałem karate LeShawna: No to dawaj na solo. Czy strach cię obleciał chucherko? (LeShawna szła w stronę Harolda z pięściami z ale tym razem Trent, Cody , Gwen i Izzy nie mogli jej utrzymać) Eva: Żałosne :P Harold: Rany :O (Zrobił parę nieudolnych ruchów karate) Gwen: Odpuść LeShawna LeShawna: Ech...dobra . Masz szczęście * Tyler (Płynęła łódka , a za nią na nartach wodnych był Tyler, pomachał on wszystkim przez co stracił koncentrację i wpadł do wody) Lindsay: O jejku :O (Wskoczyła za nim do wody i go wyratowała) Tyler: WOW! Dzięki :) Lindsay: Spoko :) (Ezekiel (tak, wyszedł już dawno z wody jeśli ktoś martwił by się że się utopił, ale nikt nie zwrócił na to szczególnej uwagi) zaczął się śmiać) Ezekiel: Dziewczyna cię uratowała? Psujesz dobre imię mężczyzn ziom (Tym razem to Izzy kopnęła go w krocze) Izzy: Ale jaja! Hahaha! Geoff: Hat-trick xd * Katie i Sadie Chris: Oto Katie i Sadie , czyli jedyne które przypłynęły razem Sadie: WOW! To obóz letni :) Katie: Ale super . Poznamy tyle ciekawych ludzi :) Sadie: Tam są :D Katie i Sadie: Cześć :D Heather: Spadajcie Eva: Co wy ? Myślicie że to podstawówka? Katie: To nie było zbyt miłe :/ LeShawna: Nie przejmujcie się nimi . Pare nienormalnych osób wszędzie się znajdzie Katie i Sadie: Dzięki :D * Noah Chris: I nasz ostatni uczestnik , czyli Noah Noah: Tia. Dostałeś listę o moich rozległych alergiach? Chris: Pewnie ktoś dostał Noah: Aha. A to konkurencja? (Spojrzał na Duncana) Noah: Piercing . WOW! Dojrzałe (Duncan złapał go za wargę) Duncan: A co? Też chcesz? Noah: Nie specjalnie . Możesz mi oddać wargę? (Duncan go puścił) Chris: Skoro już wszyscy są to zapraszam na pomost na wspólne zdjęcie (Wszyscy poszli na pomost , a Chris robił zdjęcie) Chris: Na trzy mówicie Wawanakwa. Raz! Dwa! (Pomost się złamał i wszyscy wylądowali w wodzie) Chris: Hahaha! XD . Zgodnie z planem Wszyscy: Co? Chris: Nieważne. Idźcie się wysuszyć i chodźcie tam gdzie odbywać się będzie ceremonia Ognisko, miejsce ceremoni: Chris: To właśnie tu co 3 dni będzie wysyłać jedno z was do domu . Na początek w zmaganiach drużynowych , a potem indywidualnych . Osoba która otrzyma najwięcej głosów przeciw i nie dostanie pysznej pianki , czyli symbolu bezpieczeństwa odbędzie marsz portem wstydu i odpłynie łodzią przegranych , co będzie oznaczało eliminację z gry na dobre i brak możliwości powrotu na wyspę. Kto wytrwa otrzyma nagrodę w postaci miliona dolców. Głosy będziecie oddawać w pokoju zwierzeń , gdzie też będzie ie mogli się zwierzać Gwen(p.z.): Okej . Niektórzy są spoko , ale ogólnie ten program to jakaś paranoja. Mam nadzieję że choć trochę tu wytrzymam , choć widząc takie osobistości jak Eva, Heather czy Ezekiel mi się odechciewa Heather(p.z.): To jest ten cały pokój zwierzeń?To co mogę powiedzieć. Wygram i żaden frajer nie stanie mi na drodze :) Owen: Tu jest wdeche! TAAK! Poza faktem że trochę przestraszyłem się Evy , to ludzie są cudowni :D Chris: Okej . Najwyższy czas podzielić was na dwie jedenastoosobowe grupy. Ci których wymienię teraz staną po mojej prawej: * Duncan * Courtney * Eva * Geoff * Brigdette * Tyler * Harold * Sadie * DJ * Katie * Ezekiel Chris: Wy będziecie nazywać się Zabójcze Okonie! Bridgette: W sumie dobry skład Eva: Poza tobą idiotko Bridgette: Przecież cię już przeprosiłam :/ Courtney: No dobra drużyno . Musimy się dogadywać żeby wygrywać Eva: Dobra (przewróciła oczami) (Brigdette posmutniała) Geoff: Nie przejmuj się Bridgette: :) Chris: Za to reszta stanie po mojej lewej: * Cody * Gwen * Trent * Heather * Izzy * LeShawna * Noah * Beth * Lindsay * Justin * Owen Chris: Wy będziecie nazywać się Wrzeszczące Susły! Gwen: Zawsze mogło być gorzej Trent: Mogliśmy być w osobnych drużynach :) (Gwen się zarumieniła) Heather: Skończcie te telenowele Chris: Racja. Teraz idźcie zostawić w domkach swoje bagaże i zgłoście się do kuchni na jedzonko Owen: Jedzonko! TAAK! Wypas! Izzy: Też bym coś chętnie skubneła . Ścigamy się? Owen: Jasne (Wszyscy poszli do domków , jeden był dla wrzeszczących Susłów , zaś drugi dla Zabójczych Okoni . Gdy wszyscy zobaczyli stan domków przerazili się) Zabójcze Okonie (domek chłopaków) (Jako pierwszy do domku wszedł DJ i zobaczył na podłodze wielkiego pająka) DJ: AAAAA!!!! Tyler: Co jest stary? (Zobaczył wielkiego pająka i go rozgniótł) Tyler: I kto jest bohaterem domu? Duncan: Tia . A teraz to wywal DJ(p.z.): Ale to było ochydne Tyler(p.z.): DJ to straszne strachajło. Szkoda że Lindsay nie widziała tej akcji :) . Chociaż nie wiem czy zaimponował by jej rozgnieciony pająk :/ Stołówka: (W stołówce podawał Chef Hatchet , którego mina nie była zbyt przyjazna . Jako pierwsza podeszła do niego Courtney i dostała jakąś breję) Courtney: Fuj! Co to jest? Chef: Nie wydziwiaj tylko zajadaj! NASTĘPNY! (Następny przyszedł Owen) Owen: Smakowicie wygląda :D (Wszyscy po kolei dostawali jedzenie , Noah na widok tej breji zwymiotował do kosza obok) Chef: Bez przesady (Wszyscy jeśli aż nagle przyszedł Chris) Chris: Jedzonko smakuje? Owen: TAAK! Reszta: NIE! Geoff: Może zamówimy pizzę , co? (Chef rzucił w stronę Geoffa tasakiem , ale nie trafił) Geoff: Spoko Chefie. Ja tylko żartowałem Chris: Jak zjecie to zapraszam was na wasze pierwsze wyzwanie Beth: Kurcze ! Mam dreszcze Lindsay: Nie przejmuj się Beth . Przecież nie dadzą nam na początek nic niebezpiecznego Klif: (Uczestnicy znaleźli się na klifie , a w wodzie widać było rekiny) LeShawna: Jaja sobie z nas robisz?! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - wersja Dtd1 - odcinki